All Alone
by Lou-Lou2310
Summary: 1 trip in a lift could change life for Kirsty and Adam  KADAM PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, this is my first ever fanfic and I hope you enjoy it! (Multi chapter story if you were wondering)**

**Love Louise x**

(A Lift arrives and Adam steps into it).

"Hey can you hold it please!" Kirsty said whilst running along the corridor

"Yeah sure." Adam replied as he put his hand in the way of the lift.

"Thanks, I think I'd die of impatience if I had to wait for another one."

Kirsty leant back against lift and sighed. Adam looked around and noticed they were alone.

"So have you and Nita been alright recently, I mean my spare room is always open to you two." Adam reached out to touch kirstys' arm.

"We're fine Adam and I'd prefer not to talk about it, ok!" Kirsty pulled away and turns away from Adam

(AWKWARD SILENCE!)

"I'm sorry I've been such a cow recently, I guess I'm still a bit touchy at the moment with everything that's happened at the moment!" Kirsty sobbed

"Hey, its ok you have every right to be emotional. It's me that should be apologising, I always jump into things too quickly. That's kind of how I lost Jess really

(LIFT SHRIEKED TO A HALT, FOLLOWED BY LOTS OF BUMPING AND CRASHING)

"What the Hell was that!" Kirsty screamed.

To be continued...

**What do you guys think, I know it's short but do you want me to continue it**

**HI LAYLA X**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, for you that watch Holby, I realised I got my inspiration from the episode locked away where Jac and Joseph get stuck in theatre but it helped them get together and it will help these two to.

Kirstys POV (Point of view for all the dimwits that don't know)

Everything was different before Warren started abusing me. Nita was just a toddler and Warren could still control all his body parts. He used to be so nice kind and gentle. I used to feel safe around him but that all changed. He was diagnosed with MD and started losing his temper over every tiny thing such as Nits leaving her bedroom untidy or me forgetting to stir the sweeteners in his tea. Thats why we had to move in the first place. One day Warren thought he saw our neighbour making eyes at me and thrashed him so hard, the ambulance crew couldn't identify him. Then I started at Holby, that's when I met Adam and that's how Warren eventually ended up dead.

Being stuck in this lift reminds me of when Warren was alive. Not being able to move without being completely terrified of what's going to happen next and how painful it's going to be.

Back in reality, Adams talking to the team on the intercom.

"How's Kirsty doing"

I heard a voice, I recognised as Nick Jordan's, on the other end of the intercom

I look at my watch, 14:02 it read, trapped here for 30 minutes yet it's seemed like hours. Adam is sitting beside me now, given up trying to talk to the team about our state.

Something inside of me wants to blame Adam for everything but my heart stops me from doing anything drastic. The way his hand fits into mine reminds me of the night we kissed in resus, it was amazing but us being together still seems wrong for some reason. I think telling how I feel is going to be hard but I've got to do it for my sake.


	3. Chapter 3

Adams POV

"How much longer?" I asked whoever was up in the office

"We're not sure. The cables are completely jammed it actually looks like somebody purposely damaged them!"

I sighed and sat down next to Kirsty.

She reminds me so much of Jess. Same curly, brown hair. Same way that she could be sweet but if you get on the wrong side of her she could tear your head off. Even the same husband problems. I guess that's why I've fallen for her. Fallen hard and hit rock bottom!

I imagined what it would be like if Kirsty and I eventually got together. Her, Nita and I all living together. Maybe even a baby on the way? Of course if that did happen it would be years away. Kirstys not ready for this yet. I smiled at the thought of us together. Her always nagging about my piles of dirty socks and to fix the bench outside.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?"

A voice made my fantasy vanish into thin air. I forgot all about where we were for a minute.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"Oh that's likely in a cold hard lift!"

Kirsty was the happiest I'd seen her in a while and it made me smile.

"You seem tired you should sleep."

"Where?" She replied.

"Feel free to lean on my shoulder."

"Adam you're my hero!"

She snuggled into my shoulder and it felt really right as if her head was meant for my shoulder.

She looked up at me and I continued gazing at her beautiful eyes for what felt like an age!

Until we were interrupted.

"Um...Hello."

"Hello."

"Adam we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well we think we've found a way to get you out of there."

"Well how's that a problem?" Kirsty took over.

"Well...umm."

"What is it?" We both yelled down the intercom.

"The oxygen in the lift is running out!"

Dun Dun Dun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while. Exams and all that rubbish! I'm going to start updating every Monday if I haven't got homework to do! Love Louise x**

Nita's POV

Where is she? Why isn't she here? She promised that she'd come and collect me from school today! She's been disappointing me a lot recently, well... ever since Dad died. I know it's nearly father's day and all that but she could at least try a bit harder! Well I don't care! She's probably having the time of her life at work with me not bugging her and being around Adam! I'll show her! Two can play at her game.

I saw Rich come out of school followed closely by a bunch of desperate Year 7 girls. I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. Maybe not so passionate but I need someone to comfort me. He grabbed my waist and I heard a bunch of dim idiots wolf whistling. I pulled away, grabbed his hand and started running in the direction of the park!

As we were running, Rich said to me.

"What's up with you?"

"I've changed my mind, I do still want you!" I babbled on nearly out of breath.

"Good enough for me!" Rich replied dragging me into a large bush.

Rich laid me down on the grass. He kissed me again. He eyes were so deep and dreamy! Out of his school bag he produced a large bottle of Vodka. I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"How did you get that into school?" I asked him curious about his sneaky ways.

"I'm a man of many talents!" He replied not really giving me an answer but smirking all the same.

We sat behind the bush drinking, listening to music on his phone and drink dialling random people until I realised that it had gotten a lot later than I thought. Mum was going to kill me! If she bothered to come home that was! She hated it when I didn't tell her where I was after school! Trust this to be the day I leave my mobile at home. I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Hey, where you going babe?" Rich asked slightly annoyed that we hadn't done what he had been planning behind the bush.

"I need to get home. Mum will be so angry when she finds out I've been drinking! You know whats she's been like recently!"

"Well then don't tell her. Stay out a bit later! C'mon let loose a little!" Rich had such a sweet way of asking how could I say no.

Actually I did think I was being slightly paranoid. It was only just six. I had plenty of time. I'd stayed out later than this by far. What's the worst thing that could happen?

Well Mum could get so annoyed that she pushed me down the stairs like Dad! Wait stop your being stupid I told myself. Just enjoy being with Rich till she started calling frantically!

Rich sat me on the grass and kissed my neck. I grinned widely and started giggling widely. He put his finger to my lips and told me to hush up or someone would come over!

**Yeah what's the worst that could happen? x**


End file.
